


Travels In Time (And Dimensions In Space)

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU as all hell.I blame the thing a friend challenged me to do.





	1. The Cast

Time Lady:   
The She-Wolf/ ‘Wolfie’. 

 

TARDIS companions:  
Polly Russell,  
Janina Ramirez,  
Annie Gray,   
Helen Castor,   
Suzannah Lipscomb.


	2. Chapter One: The Escape.

Many people believed that there had been only the four escapees from Gallifrey... however they had not seen The She-Wolf, Alpha Alpha, leaving. She had been careful, sneaking step by step into the TARDIS stores and stealing the newest one she could see. 

The woman was smiling as she moved to escape Gallifrey, smiling when the ship seemed to shiver as they finally escaped, stroking the TARDIS consoles gently. 

“Good girl... now let us see what we can do....”

They were a team, the TARDIS had clearly longed to escape and The She-Wolf had smirked as they did so, finding herself almost drawn to use the shiny surface of the TARDIS console to get a decent look at herself. She knew well enough she was one of the few time-ladies to have been gifted the skill of shape-shifting, although she rarely used it... but did it show in her more humanoid shape? She would need to have a closer look. 

Setting in a selected planet, and island, she had moved from the console to look at herself in a nearby mirror, one that the TARDIS had provided almost magically. It seemed that this TARDIS could read her mind. 

“Not bad...”

The murmur was one that was followed by a smile. She had decent eyes, a light hazel colour, and nicely trimmed blonde-brown hair that fell almost in straight lines to her shoulders. She was, for now, wearing the usual robes of a daughter of Gallifrey, although she knew she would want to change when they did finally land. The skin colour she had, almost naturally, chosen was almost porcelain and a little bland. Still, it would do. 

She knew she had to get to work, preparing for companions... having been raised on stories of ‘The Doctor’ and his many companions she knew she wanted to find at least one good companion. For now she would let the TARDIS steer them both and go and change, try to find a decent dress... or a suit... that fits and would make it easier to fit in. 

Soon enough they would land. She-Wolf had spent the time wisely, picking out a passable dress that suited her, a plain green dress, cinched in at the waist, and a nice pair of plain green flat shoes. It was close enough to the outfits she had once preferred and allowed her to fit in.


	3. Chapter Two: Gathering The Companions – Part 1: Two For The Price Of One.

The plan to land in one place had not exactly worked and Wolfie smiled to herself a little, she knew well enough that this tended to happen, planned places were changed when people needed her help, as it had been that when she had read of The Doctor’s journeys in time and space, and indeed how he gained his companions. 

She would slip out slowly, making sure not to be seen. She had at least been lucky enough to land on Earth, and in England, where things had been messed up she had at least come close to where she wanted to be. The TARDIS display had shown that the hallway was empty and she had smiled to herself as she left the craft, soon picking up sounds of confusion, and anger. 

It had been easy enough to find the first woman, a woman most people would have described as petite, who seemed to be angry about... something, although Wolfie, for now, knew nothing of why she was angry. There was silence as she entered, her smirk widening. 

“Do we have a problem?”

She had known she’d have to blag it slightly from here, and she knew she would do her best to get out of the situation as quickly as she could. 

“Someone managed to chase off my....”

The woman’s words broke off and she sighed. 

“My co-presenter... I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to do now.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find her...”

The other person in the room, a slightly rotund and rude man had made to speak and Wolfie acted quickly. 

“That’s enough out of you.”

She was smiling as she looked at the other woman, taking in her dark brown eyes and hair, unable to hide her smile at the way the woman reacted, leaving the man to stutter hopelessly as they left the room. 

“So... Miss...”

“Doctor... Doctor Annie Gray.”

“Of course, Doctor Gray.... where precisely do we think your... friend... might be?”

Normally she would feel guilty about the idea of stealing two women in the middle of work, but she had a feeling neither would mind, well, not much at least. 

“I haven’t a clue...”

As they had been making their way back down the passage-way Wolfie had paused, the door to the TARDIS appeared to be open... and she was fairly sure she didn’t leave the door open. 

“I think I might know...”

“She’s been missing... a while... if it was only here surely we’d have found....”

“Annie...?”

“Polly?”

Annie had smiled, moving to greet her friend, aware of the slight sigh from behind them even as Wolfie pulled the doors closed, surreptitiously pressing the needed buttons to reset the place they would have to go, and should have been going to the first time. 

Polly, it turned out, was a fairly tall, fairly thin woman whose pale skin was flattered easily by her light blue-grey eyes and short cropped blonde hair, slightly curled to seem to almost tuck under itself. It seemed that the rotund man, whose name Wolfie had not bothered to learn, had been quite rough on the woman, pushing the woman near tears. 

“Are you alright?”

“I will be...”

Wolfie had smiled, content to relax and let the two women talk. They’d figure out soon enough what was going on. The two women had continued to talk and Wolfie went back to work on getting them safely to where she had wanted to go. 

“Wait... what’s going on?”

Wolfie had smirked to herself, finally one of them had noticed.

“I’m afraid I rather stole you...”

“Do we at least get to know your name?”

“The name I was given... is a little difficult for human tongues... You could call me She-Wolf... or Wolfie.”

“Wolfie fits better.”

Wolfie had smiled, somewhat flattered. 

“Then we’ll use that...”

“So where are we going?”

“That rather depends on the TARDIS...”

“Is that what this is?”

“Yes.”

“Where did you want us to go then?”

“London... I think I overshot a bit...”

“Well, you made it to Scotland so... yes.”

Wolfie had sighed.

“Let’s hope it works this time then...”

“Do you have plans... I mean, were we supposed to...”

“No... but I’m fairly sure we’ll do just fine.”

Wolfie had smiled slightly.

“One of you was smart enough to convince the TARDIS to let you in...”

They had continued to talk even as the TARDIS began to land.


	4. Chapter Three: Gathering The Companions – Part 2: The Creative.

“Do we... come with you?”

Wolfie had smirked slightly at the question, then shrugged. 

“If you’d like to... or you can go get settled, I’m sure the TARDIS will look after you...”

“I’m staying at home.”

Annie had paused, clearly considering how easily she had come to accept this was her new home, then shrugged, accepting it and choosing to move on and find herself a room. Polly however had paused then, choosing for once to be brave, had smiled. 

“I think I’ll come with you Annie.”

Wolfie had not been at all surprised, she had half expected that reaction. She had waited until both women had left the control room to leave, adjusting her dress before leaving. She had once again checked to see if anyone would see her, thankful that they wouldn’t, although she had sighed when she came across the college sign. 

“Oxford is not London....”

She had muttered the words to herself, making her way through the college and out into the street. She would have to take her time, find out what had drawn her TARDIS to land here. She could only hope this was another situation where she would find a companion and not anything else. Even as she walked she was aware of a chill running past her, making it clear she was, or would be, needed. 

She had come across the woman alone in a local gallery, not very far from the college. Should she continue to steal people... the question seemed obvious and yet Wolfie pushed it away. It was clear something had upset the woman, although Wolfie wasn’t quite sure what. She had approached slowly, reaching out to rest a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Are you alright miss?”

“No...”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just... feel restless. Like I’m supposed to be... somewhere else...”

“Well, maybe I can help...”

“I don’t even know your name.... we’ve barely even... met?”

“I’m Wolfie...”

A pause, a smile, letting the woman think even as she looked at her. She was clearly human, something she had come to expect, this was, after all, earth. All the same the woman was clearly attractive, somewhat gentle grey eyes, pale skin and dark hair, a shade somewhere between brown and black. She had not wanted to rush the woman, but she also had a feeling they should leave. 

“So... made a choice?”

“Yes. I... don’t know why... but I feel like I can trust you...”

Wolfie had smiled, content, for now, to lead the woman ‘home’. She had a feeling she’d need to give the women some time alone when they all met, but she also knew she needed to work fast, before the rest of her kind decided to seek her out. 

They would be safe with the TARDIS in flight, but for now she needed to get them safely hidden. 

On getting them back to the TARDIS she had done what she could to gather the others to the TARDIS control room, locking the doors before flight and setting them in motion, the women could always meet when they were safely travelling after all. 

“So... still not London?”

“Annie!”

“Well... She’s not wrong.”

Wolfie had sounded mildly annoyed, sighing before adding. 

“At least we have miss....”

“Doctor... Doctor Janina Ramirez...”

Wolfie had smiled slightly. 

“Do try to get along, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

Polly had spoken softly, sensing Wolfie’s annoyance and doing what she could to relax her. 

“So, still going to try for London?”

“Absolutely...”


	5. Chapter Four: Gathering The Companions – Part 3: Danger At The Castle.

This time the TARDIS had managed to land somewhere that was plainly not London, bringing another sigh from Wolfie even as she looked at the options she had. She could leave, or she could stay... and try to find what the TARDIS really wanted. 

“Okay... clearly I need to find out what this is about.”

Wolfie had known she needed to find what had happened even if it put her in danger. There was a definite sense of danger. She had paused. 

“You should... stay here...”

She was still not used to giving orders... but she knew she could hardly drag the women into potential danger, not needlessly anyway. Danger was evident even as she shut the women into the TARDIS, scenting the air, wondering if this was a case of letting out the inner wolf. 

She had taken small, thoughtful steps in the direction that she most wanted to avoid, battling her inner demons to move closer, pausing as she glanced up and spotted the woman above her. The woman was not particularly easy to read, the woman’s dress certainly flattered her pale skin, her hair falling in somewhat tangled curls, leaving only her eyes a mystery. Wolfie had paused, creeping closer, waiting in silence, there was something off about the other person with the woman. 

Soon she had been proven right, her sigh soft even as she moved into place as the woman fell, her growl soft even as she caught the woman, letting herself care about the fear in the other woman’s eyes. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah... thanks.”

Wolfie had smiled, then, sensing the man was staring down at them, spoken softly.

“We should go...”

It had seemed natural to grasp the woman’s hand in her own, leading her safely away, the sound of the man’s hurrying footsteps pushing her to run, dragging the woman along behind her. She had stopped only once they were safely inside. 

“How did you know you’d... be needed?”

Wolfie had smiled slightly. 

“It’s a skill...”

“Well, thank you.”

Wolfie had smiled slightly. 

“You don’t seem to bothered by... whatever that was...”

“I’m used to idiots... Although why you’d put yourself in harms way like that...”

“I have my reasons...”

“So, do I get to know my... guardian angels name?”

Wolfie had barely stifled a laugh. 

“I’m not exactly a guardian angel... but you can call me Wolfie.”

The clear trust in the other woman’s eyes had brought a slightly shy smile to Wolfie’s lips before she locked the doors and set the destination one last time to London. If this one didn’t work, she’d quit.


	6. Chapter Five: Gathering The Companions – Part 4: Wolf Howl.

This time on landing it had taken mere moments for Wolfie to sense the danger. 

“Hide yourselves girls... we’ve got in-coming.”

The order was soft-spoken, but urgent. She had waited until everyone was clearly away from the control room before leaving, shutting the door tightly on the way out. She had paused, then, scenting danger again had allowed the feeling of wolfishness to roll through her, the coming change leading her to cry out softly. 

She had snuffled the air, following the clear scent of fear, and emerging into the light, her eyes narrowing as she flicked her tail back and forth. The mild whimpers that echoed through the air had lead her on. She had soon spotted the human crumpled onto the step, a soft whine escaping her as she edged closer, nuzzling a hand softly, needing the woman’s attention. 

The woman’s eyes, when she finally did look up, were sad and clouded with misery. There was clearly something wrong and Wolfie, whining softly again, noted the shine in the woman’s soft brown and green coloured eyes, the mix making the woman’s eyes glow. There was something in the way the woman’s soft hair fell in light auburn-brown coloured waves that suited her pale skin. Wolfie had nuzzled lightly, trotting away and glancing back, hinting that the woman should follow. There was clearly nothing to make the pain less here, but if the woman did follow then Wolfie could at least try to make her smile. 

She had waited until the woman followed her, trotting away with a smile, pulling ahead at one point, using what energy she had left to transfer her thoughts and feelings and mind back into her human self, her eyes bright as she moved into the TARDIS, leaving the door open invitingly. She had smiled in gentle welcome when the woman finally entered. 

“Did a... wolf... come through here?”

Wolfie had smiled, pushing the door closed, pressing the locking system and, not trusting how the woman would react, choosing to set their next destination before choosing to tell the truth. 

“That wolf... was me...”

“... How?”

Wolfie had smiled softly as the woman spoke, seemingly un-phased and willing to roll with whatever it was about her that reminded her of the wolf. 

“It’s... part of who I am...”

She could never, she would never, admit how she felt about her mixed heritage, the main reason she had fled Gallifrey. 

“You... Are you alone?”

“No... There’s... a few more women aboard... human women.”

“Why?”

“You all had need of me....”

“Oh... Wait... where are we going?”

“Tudor... Well, hopefully Tudor England...”


End file.
